


a boy who's sweeter than honey

by TheDangerZone



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDangerZone/pseuds/TheDangerZone
Summary: Lucas thinks she’s some sweet, innocent girl from California whose brother is a psychopath she needs to be protected from. He doesn’t know she’s the one jumping into the lion’s cage and letting the lion have at her.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	a boy who's sweeter than honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/gifts).



> i deleted this and am uploading it again.  
>   
> please read the tags!  
> 

Lucas uses his tongue for the first time when he kisses her goodnight after their date. Max thinks it’s cute. There’s a lot of spit. He’s not exactly good at it, but it’s _cute_ and that’s why she likes Lucas. He’s cute and nice and sweet. He doesn’t try anything. Keeps his hands above her waist. Doesn’t even try to touch her chest. He says a lot of dumb shit, but that’s every boy. She thinks it’s just in their DNA.

They ride their bikes back to Cherry Lane. Lucas is dubious about letting her go inside when he notices the only car in the driveway if the camaro. Max kisses him on the cheek. He’s _sweet_. A good guy. The kind of boy she should be head over heels for and fall in love with and give her _flower_ to.

She parks her bike out in front of the sun porch. Inside she hears the shower going and Metallica blasting on Billy’s boombox that he brings with him into the bathroom when Neil isn’t home to complain about it.

Max busies herself. She gets a drink of water. She goes into her room and takes her shoes off. Her socks off. She bites her bottom lip, crossing her arms over her chest, wavering for just a second and that’s long enough for her body to start to heat up. For her to start to get wet. She takes the rest of her clothes off too. Leaves it all in a pile on her bedroom floor and stands outside the bathroom, glaring at the door, already dripping for it.

Lucas is the boy she should like. But Lucas thinks she’s some sweet, innocent girl from California whose brother is a psychopath she needs to be protected from. He doesn’t know she’s the one jumping into the lion’s cage and letting the lion have at her.

The door’s unlocked. The steam is thick. Billy runs on hot and likes his showers to burn. She used to wonder why he’d take so long in the bathroom when she was a kid. Now she knows.

She pulls back the curtain and gets inside. Billy’s in the middle of shampooing his hair. He stares at her, blankly, thinking. It’s a cold look. A dangerous one. Sometimes he’ll kick her out. Sometimes he’ll grab her by her hair and kiss her till his dick is inside her.

But then Billy’s grinning. Sharp toothed. _Dangerous_.

“Maxine.” He says. Draws out her name. Making fun of her. Eyes her from her head to her toes, a long slow look that has her fidgeting. Getting her to blush. She’d cover her chest, but that’s giving in and admitting she’s embarrassed and Billy can go fuck himself if he wants that. She’s not like the other girls he’s fucked. She’s got a back bone and can tell him to shove it just as easily as she can tell him to fuck her harder.

Billy puts a hand on her shoulder. Walks her backwards so her back is to the wall. The water is hot on her feet. Billy’s hair curls around his throat, suds on his chest. He’s pretty. He’s older and bigger. His dick is already hard even though it wasn’t a second ago.

He leans down to whisper in her ear, laughing while he does it, “how’d your date go with your little boyfriend?”

Max puts her hands on his chest and pushes. Not to get him away, just for the principle of the thing. He’s so much bigger than her. He doesn’t move an inch. Just laughs. Plays with her hair.

“Will you just—“

“What?”  
  
“You know.”  
  
He cocks his head. “You gotta tell me, Maxine.” “Don’t call me that.”

“Fine, _Max_.” He rolls his eyes then puts a hand on her throat, slides it up to her chin and tilts her head up so she sees the glee in his eyes when he says, “you wanna act like a slut, you gotta ask like a slut.”

She grits her teeth. Lucas would never say anything like that to her. Lucas doesn’t get her wet like this though, he doesn’t wake her up in the middle of the night after a fight with Neil to flip her on her knees and fuck her from behind till she’s shaking or kiss her cunt better after she makes the mistake of letting some douchebag take her virginity.

Max’s knees are knocking together. She’s throbbing. She snarls at Billy and says, “just—will you just do it, _mouthbreather_.”

Billy just laughs. He likes it when she’s mean to him. He thinks it’s cute. Like a little chihuahua barking at a pitbull, even though he should know by now she can bite back just as hard as he can.

He spins her around easily. Lifts her off her feet for a second. She braces her forearms on the tiles and Billy pushes his fingers into her first and she clenches around them, gasping. Hides her face in her arms. Tilts her hips back and up.

“Already fucking wet for me, huh? Did Sinclair get you worked up? Or maybe it was me? I bet it was me.” Billy says. Fucking his fingers in and out of her a few times then pulling out completely.

Max says nothing. Doesn’t want to piss Billy off by telling him to _fuck off_. There’s always a chance he’ll do it. He’s done it before. He probably gets off on leaving her like this.

He grabs her ass. Spreads her open. The warm air is cool compared to the heat between her legs and

it tingles. It’s embarrassing. Being pulled apart and looked at like this, but Billy doesn’t leave or make her wait too long this time.

He holds her hips, lifts her up till she’s on just her tip toes and pushes in. Holds her like that and fucks her slow, makes her breathe heavy and scramble to hold on to the wall.

“So fucking tight. Christ, babygirl. Get me so goddamn hard.” Billy says, voice rough and fucked out.

Billy’s strong, really strong, and soon her feet aren’t even on the floor anymore and only the tips of her fingers on the wall and Billy’s hold are keeping her upright enough for him to fuck into her deep, grind against her pussy, hitting every good spot inside of Max.

She’s coming quick. Her toes curling. She’s grabbing at one of Billy’s hands, her entire body clenching up. She always comes so fast when Billy fucks her like she weighs nothing, like he can do this all day. And he can. Max knows he can.

Billy’s speeding up. He’s hammering into her, harder now that he’s gotten her off, riding her through it, setting her back down on the floor to curl over her. She's staring down at the shower floor, at Billy’s feet framing her’s. Big and manly against her slender, small _girly_ feet.

“Inside me.” She says. He pinches one of her nipples, makes her start to shake, can feel that heat coiling again inside her, then his other hand is between her legs, rubbing her clit as fast as he’s fucking her. “Do it. Do it, please, Billy. Inside me.”

“Fucking hell.” Billy kisses the back of her neck and groans, shoving himself as deep as he can inside her and it hurts a little, but it feels good too. She hangs her head and makes a low, needy sound as Billy rubs at her clit in tight firm circles till she’s coming again, squeezing Billy tighter than ever, milking every bit of jizz out of his cock.

He pants in her ear for a minute, holding her close until Max can stand on her own and she’s not trembling quite so much. Pulls out of her. His spunk dribbles down the inside of her leg. The metal music is too much and too loud. Max winces. Feels unsteady and weird like she always does after they do this kind of thing.

Billy turns her around, hands softer on her. Gentler. He’s chill after he comes, a little less likely to start throwing punches or snap.

He kisses her sweetly. A peck. Wipes his jizz off her leg with the wash cloth. This is the only time he’s sweet to her. It makes her blush just as bad.

“Now scram. I gotta condition.” Billy says and slaps her ass. Grabs one of his _many_ hair product bottles.

Max huffs and flips him off.


End file.
